Wishful Thinking
by Aesthetic Wonderland
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter Two up. The glory days were over and evil had outshined the good. There was no more hope and the city that they fought so hard to protect was crumbling with every passing day...
1. Inconvenient Truth

**Wishful Thinking.**

An Aesthetic Wonderland™ Production.

**Summary**

The glory days were over and evil had outshined the good. There was no more hope and the city that they fought so hard to protect was crumbling with every passing day. The Teen Titans had broken all ties with one another and the tower had fallen along with their friendship. With so much going wrong and their world falling apart, will the Titans be able to put everything aside and reunite one last time to save their city and friendship?

_Starfire and Robin pairing. _

**Author's Note.**

_Dear reader._

_Thank you for taking the time to read my first fan fiction. I am new to this website but am very familiar with it. And also hope to add on to it in a good way. This is my first Teen Titan fan fiction and I really do hope you all enjoy. Please take the time to review my work after reading this chapter. Enjoy._

-Aesthetic Wonderland.™

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not in any way own Teen Titans.

**Wishful Thinking.**

**Chapter One.**

"_The Inconvenient Present."_

The clouds were graying over the run down city of dimming lights and the night was soon approaching along with all its evil doers. With no one to stop them, they soon took advantage and did as they pleased. Constant danger lurked from every end of this once peaceful place. The citizens had grown fearful of their environment and stayed in the safety of their homes.

One of these citizens happened to be a familiar face. The now older Kori, better known as Starfire, sat in her living room with a look of concern on her face. Now in her early twenties, the former superhero looked no different than she did a few year ago with the exception that she now wore regular clothes and not her uniform. Dressed in a brown cashmere sweater and a pair of blue skinny jeans, she looked like an average girl. She once wanted to be normal but now that she was living a normal life as a normal human being, she wasn't sure that she wanted to be normal anymore.

Everything had changed. She lived everyday wishing for things to be like they were before. She missed her old life.

But what she missed the most were her friends.

The Teen Titans were so overwhelmed by the problems and increasing crime rates in Jump City. It was all becoming too difficult for them to handle. Slade had also mysteriously returned and he had grown stronger and had many supporters. The Titans were outnumbered and Jump City was becoming polluted with evil. Confrontations and fights even within themselves in the tower had also torn them apart. One day five years ago, they had suffered their worse loss against Slade and the pressure on them was too high. It was all too much to take. After a huge argument, everyone began packing their bags and quit the team. It seemed like all hope was lost and the people of Jump City were doomed.

What pained her the most was having to say goodbye to Robin…

**Flashback. **

The rain fell steadily over the island where the T shaped tower stood. While all the other Titan packed their bags, Starfire remained in the same place with tears in her eyes. She could not believe what was happening. She rushed into Robin's room where she found him ready to leave.

"Robin, you cannot allow this to happen, you just cannot," She begged him, hurrying to his side.

"Starfire, there's nothing left for me to do. This is beyond my control. We can't do anything," He said, gently. The look on his eyes was a pained one, especially when he saw tears streaming down her face.

"So you're giving up? You are giving up on this city? On your team? On me?" She pushed him away as he tried to hold her.

"Kori… Things aren't like they were before. It's getting really bad and we're not winning anymore. Please don't make this any harder on me. I can't stand seeing you cry," His voice was starting to get shaky and he started trembling.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know where to go. I feel like I have no purpose or meaning…"

At this point they were both crying and after a while, Starfire realized there was no turning back and that this was real. She walked out of his rooms despite his calls…

**End of Flashback.**

Her vision was blurred by the sudden tears in her eyes. It was even hard to remember and think back. She wished she could have just told him she loved him and maybe that could have changed things. She hadn't heard anything from any of her friends and she hasn't seen them at all. She felt like she was back to the time when she was new to the planet without any friends.

These thoughts were too troubling and overwhelming on her so she decided to turn off the lights and go to bed.

**Robin's apartment.**

It was close to midnight and he found himself restless on his bed. Sighing, he got up and walked through the cramped halls of his small apartment to his kitchen. He grabbed a glass cup and filled it with red wine. Red wine had become his poison and escape. Taking a sip, he sat back on his couch. He saw his reflection on the blank television screen. He looked very different now. With the absence of his infamous black mask, you could finally see his deep blue eyes. He had grown tall and lean. His hair had also grown long and he looked like he should be a rock band. There was always this hint of sadness in his eyes now and when people would see him, they would notice.

Robin sighed and drank the rest of his wine. Lately a lot of things have been troubling his mind. He would be walking down the streets and start to reminisce on his past. He would begin pondering on what life would be like if he was still the leader of the Titans. He'd be walking through the town in disgust seeing all the robbers and dealers walking on the same sidewalks he was and how tempted he was to stop their despicable actions but he knew that was no longer his place anymore and that now he lived a regular life working as a photographer.

He had grown to hate himself and the life he was leading. He would isolate himself and become a loner. People try befriending him but he always felt like they would replace his old friends and he just couldn't allow that to happen.

He would now find himself tempted to push his pride away and pick up the phone and call his former friends. He would particularly feel this way about calling Kori.

He missed her more than words could ever describe. She was his best friend and even possibly more. The burning emotions and affection he had would always come through in the purest of forms when they were around each other. How he missed teaching her the earthly customs and introducing her to all these new great things. She was the one who pushed him into his other new love, photography.

When they were together time would slow down and nothing else mattered. With her he saw the world differently.

Now he saw all the bad and darkness the world had to offer. When she left, a piece of him was gone and nothing was alright. Five years passed slowly and felt more like a decade. He wished she knew the effects she had on him. He wished she knew how much he loved her and how long he restrained himself from telling her. And how much he regretted doing so.

_Kori, you were the only one that really knew me._

He sank in his couch and starred out the window. His eyes shifted to the clock and he realized it was two o'clock and he had to be in work at seven. He didn't feel like going back to his bed so he fell asleep on his couch and in deep sleep he dreamt of Kori…

A few hours later, Robin was driving in his silver BMW down the streets of Gotham City where his office was located. At every red light, he would stop and drink some of his coffee. His back ached from sleeping on the couch and he was very tired. He was just glad that his occupation didn't require a whole lot of energy or effort, otherwise he'd be a goner.

He parked his car in its usual spot and went inside the two story building. Upon entering his office, he found Elise sitting on his desk. Elise was his assistant and helper, a girl who had grown very fond of him. She was a tall, thin girl with long black hair and big bright blue eyes she lined with heavy black eyeliner and mascara. She had luscious pink lips that she liked greeting him with. She wore a navy short dress with white flats and many pearl necklaces.

She smiled as she approached him, capturing his lips with her own. She enjoyed kissing him and he made no effort to stop her. He knew he was only leading her on but she should know better.

"Good morning to you too. Feeling a little friendly, are we?" He said, in a smug way as he sat at his desk.

"As always of course," She responded, shrugging.

"Well, my dear your going to have to find someone else to satisfy you today because I have to put my portfolio together for Arthur or else I won't make the deadline," He said, then pointed to the door, "off you go."

"But Robin-" She stopped herself in mid sentence when she saw the look of annoyance in his face, "fine, your lose anyway."

She kissed him goodbye and walked out, closing the door behind her. He sighed deeply, shaking his head.

_That girl is such a trip._

He got his photographs out and started putting them together in a neat way in his black folder. There were pictures of models, regular people, the city, trees and flowers, and about anything that caught his eye.

His portfolio ended up looking simple but spoke for itself in a beautiful way. He leaned in his chair looking satisfied. He then dosed off into sleep…

**Somewhere in Gotham City.**

"Inject some more, will you?" Rachel, better known as Raven, had a distressed look on her face and then it relaxed when her boyfriend injected some more heroin in her veins.

"That enough?" Her boyfriend, Chris, asked. She quickly nodded, feeling the effects already.

The long haired boy with black hair and dark brown eyes smiled and pointed the needle into his arm. A look of relief went across his face and he laid back on the apartment floor next to Rachel.

"I wish these effects were infinite. Can you imagine? We'd be okay forever, I swear," Raven had a dreamy voice as she said this and Chris looked at her as if she just said the most amazing thing he'd ever heard.

He nodded, grinning and closed his eyes, humming to himself.

Rachel stared at him, a smile on her face. Rachel looked the same, except paler and her hair was a lot longer. Her heroin addiction had made her thinner and in a way, prettier. Her eyes always had this look in them, a dreamy one. She always looked like she was somewhere else, somewhere better.

Her heart was beating very fast and she felt every vein in her body, all the blood rushing all around her. It was a good feeling. A great one at that.

She thanked the heavens that her boyfriend was so rich that they could afford this habit. She didn't know where she'd be if he didn't have all the money.

He grabbed her hand, kissing it and it felt like butterflies landing on her skin gently and he'd kiss her once and she'd feel it a hundred times. She felt feelings of pleasure in her as he kissed every inch of her and then her lips.

They were soon doing much more than kissing and Rachel felt ecstatic.

Much has changed in her life but she wasn't regretful. She wouldn't change this for anything, not even her former life with her former friends…

**Gotham Park…**

A thin figured man walked around the park with no expression in his face. Any regular person would think he was ill since his skin was green but those who knew him, knew that was perfectly normal. He looked like he hadn't showered in days and he wore clothes that was stained and ripped. Many regular visitors to the park knew him as the homeless man who walked around the city with no where to go.

"Mister, want some of my sandwich?" A young girl with her brown hair in pigtails offered him the rest of her sandwich, waving it in front of him.

"How can I refuse? Of course," He smiled and took the sandwich from her. She grinned and also gave him her drink and an apple.

"Wow, you were so hungry!" She said in amazement since he ate his sandwich in what seemed like a second.

"Boy, I was," He agreed, taking sips of the orange juice.

"You know, I see you here everyday, mister. You don't have a home?" she asked innocently.

"Of course I do."

"Your home is the park? And your bed in that bench?" She pointed to the bench across from them, with a puzzled look on her face. He started laughing, "I guess you do see me here everyday, huh?"

She smiled nodding, "I do. You always look so lonely and sad. You don't have many friends except for the birds. Do you want to be my friend, maybe?"

There was hope in her eyes and he couldn't refuse her offer.

"Of course I do."

"Really?" And when he nodded she jumped to her feet and started cheering.

"I'm glad, because I don't have any friends and now I do. What's your name?" She chirped.

"My name's Garfield," He replied, "And you?"

He never used his old name. Beast Boy was a thing of the past to him and now he went by his birth name.

"My name's Alice. But I have to go now, though friend. I'll see you tomorrow, promise."

She stuck out her pinky, "Pinky swear."

"Pinky swear," He agreed,

"Bye bye friend."

"Bye friend," He felt like he hadn't used that word in so long. He bit into his apple and laid back on the grass under the shade of the oak tree. Although she was only five, it felt good to have a friend of some sort. He'd much rather have his former friends but he knew that wouldn't happen and that they were probably living better lives than he was. He knew they weren't homeless or friends with five year olds. He sighed and fell asleep under the tree.

**Some factory in Jump City. **

Black clouds escaped the cylinder shaped objects over the large factory warehouse. Inside you could so fifty or so men working on heavy machinery. One of these men happen to be Victor, better known as Cyborg. He had reconstructive surgery done to make his robotic parts look human again. He now looked like an average man.

"Hurry up!" The assistant manager barked as he walked passed every man.

He couldn't help the look of anger on his face. He didn't enjoy this type of work but it's something he's grown to live with. He didn't have much of a choice after all. Cyborg looked a little older and more rugged than before. He had grown a beard and looked more like an adult.

Life had changed a lot ever since he quit the team. He was married to a girl named Janet, also known as Bumble Bee. She was pregnant with their first child and they lived in a very small apartment in Gotham City. They were eager to begin a family and they were never happier. Their marriage was almost perfect.

Victor did have many fears. Although his job was okay for now, he was afraid that it wouldn't be enough to supply his family with everything they needed. With a baby on the way, they would need more food, diapers, and furniture for the child. These things made him nervous and stressed him out. He was hoping to speak to his boss about a promotion, but knowing his boss, this was unlikely to happen.

He sighed, and continued cutting and putting pieces of metal together. He looked over at the clock on the high wall and he realized that his shift was almost over in fifteen minutes. Smiling to himself, he was relieved he'd be going home early to his wife. They had recently found out that their child was a boy and he was beyond ecstatic to have a son first. He would be born in less than two months and he was anticipating this the most.

He only wished that he still had his old friends. They could have been like family to his and be like his son's aunts and uncles. He greatly missed them and wished that things were like they were before. He shook his head.

_I guess there's no point in wanting something that will never, ever happen. _

His boss stood in front of him with a small smile.

"Victor," He said, "I have great news for you."

"Sir, what is it?"

"I'm promoting you to a job in the office. No more working with metal anymore. I know you need this very much for your family and unborn child. Your salary has nearly doubled with this position. I wanted to know if you would accept ."

There were tears in Victor's eyes and his boss could see how grateful he was. With a warm smile, Victor took his hand and shook it, nodding.

"Of course, Sir, thank you very much. I am honored," He said, gratefully.

"I don't think anyone else deserved this position anymore than you did. Now, go home Victor. Your wife needs you and be in the office an hour later than the time you usually come in."

"Yes, sir. Thanks again. Good bye."

He waved as he walked away and grabbed his things. He couldn't believe the amount of luck he had. One minute he thought nothing was going to change and he was going to still have to work with heavy machinery and now he got the promotion he so desperately needed.

He just couldn't wait to tell Janet.  
_I guess I don't really need my old friend after all..._

**Hixson Boutique.**

Kori locked the door and flipped the sign from open to closed, sighing. It had been a long day at work and she has had enough with bratty girls spending their fathers credit card and money for one day. She organized the store and cleaned up the place with the help of her coworker and best friend, Allison.

"I swear, we need a break from this place," Allison said, hanging more clothes on the racks.

Kori smiled, nodding her head, "I know."

They worked in a very fashionable, expensive boutique on one of the most expensive parts of Gotham City. It was very nice looking, filled with pricy dresses and other clothes and valuable jewelry and accessories. They were lucky to work here because their manager gave them every piece of jewelry and clothing for free.

"Marsha is lucky that she gives us everything in this store for free or else I would have quit a long time ago," Allison said throwing some pearls on.

"True, but the pay is great as well. We get paid a lot since we're the only too employees in this store, you know. Twenty dollars an hours and working less than eight hours is way out of the ordinary for other jobs."

"You've got a point," Allison smiled, agreeing.

Kori had a huge smile on her face and she shrugged.

"Of course I do. Are you locking up today?"

Allison nodded. Kori stuffed her purse with her new paycheck and some new jewelry that had arrive today at the store. She swung her purse over her shoulder and put on her white sunglasses.

"Alright then, call me later so we can go out for dinner tonight," Kori said, walking out the store.

"I will, bye."

It was a nice autumn day and the leaves were beginning to change colors. The weather was windy and she could feel it through her purple baby doll shirt. She wore dark denim skinny jeans and white flats that matched the color of her big purse. Kori was very trendy. It was required to work at Hixson.

The day was calm and people walked the streets happily. She envied all the pretty couples and she longed to be in that position.

_I guess it's all just wishful thinking_, she thought sadly.

She got in her black Lexus and drove off home. She turned on the music and Sigur Ros was playing. It was her favorite song of the moment, Saeglopur . She always listened to it after a long day and it always relaxed her. The ambient music would ease everything and would make it all serene.

She parked her car and walked to her apartment building. She went through the entrance and went up in elevator. Pushing the seven, it took her to her floor. She walked over to her front door and opened it. Once inside, she locked the door and slipped her shoes off. She picked up the letters that the mail man had slid under her door. She fell back on her couch and went through her mall.

"Bills, bills, bills, invitation, coupons, letter?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. She ripped through the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Kori,_

_It's been a long time since I've last seen your face. I know you haven't heard from me in over five years and I haven't heard from you either. It been difficult adjusting to this life without you and the others. It's been very hard on me and I'm not a happy man anymore. To be honest with you, I miss you and need you very much. My life is incomplete and there's something missing. I haven't contacted the others and won't for a while longer. I just needed to talk to you and know that you were okay. I got your address from a source, don't bother asking. I'm just hoping you still live there and that you'll read this letter. Know that I'm okay and everything is fine, I just need to see you. If you would call me, I'd appreciate it very much. My cell phone number is 657-8970. Call me whenever and as soon as you can._

_Love always,_

_Robin._

She sat there in shock. She could not believe that Robin had sent her this letter. She was trying hard not to get too excited over the fact that he wrote love always at the end of the letter or that he chose to write her a letter before anyone else. She took a deep breath and took out her phone from her purse.

She dialed the number, nervously, and with every ring the phone would make her heart would beat faster.

"Hello?"

It was his voice. The voice she hadn't heard in so long. The voice she missed for too long. It felt like everything was falling back into its place. Her heart was beating very fact and her face was rosy and warm. She felt warm all over and the sound of his voice gave her butterflies.

"Hello, Robin. It's Kori…"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**Author's Note.**

_I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to Wishful Thinking. Please take the time to review and write your honest opinion without being too critical and unkind. I will update as soon as a get a decent amount of reviews._

_Love,_

-Aesthetic Wonderland.™

_P.S You should all really listen to Sigur Ros. They are absolutely amazing._

Chapter Two. 

_"Much Has Changed."_

Kori and Robin meet after five years. They discuss all the changes in their lives and they realize that much has changed. They weren't the same and nothing was okay. They realize that their world was still falling apart and that they were miserable because of this. They need their friends. They needed their old lives back. They needed each other…

**REVIEW.**


	2. Much Has Changed

**Wishful Thinking.**

**Author's note.**

_Dear Reader, _

_I thank all of you for reading and reviewing Wishful Thinking. _

_I need to warn you in advance that this is a very sexual chapter, and there are no lemons but some suggestive things going on. I've also decided that Garfield, or Beast Boy, will no longer be a homeless man but a womanizing business man with a smoking and drinking problem. I changed him because writing him with a homeless role was too complicated and not going any where. I took the time to reply to all of you who reviewed. I hope you all like Chapter Two and please, as before, review when you're done. Enjoy._

-Aesthetic Wonderland.™

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not in any way own Teen Titans. Nor do I own any of the songs listed.

**Chapter Two.**

" Much Has Changed."

It was a cold, gray day and the heavens looked angry at world below. It had been raining lightly and each rain drop tapped the windows gently. Rachel was holding her head up with her hand, her head pounding from a migraine she got this morning. She had tried drinking coffee to maybe soothe the pain, but nothing was working, not even her medication. Chris had passed out on the couch after having one too many beers and he had been sleeping soundly for hours while she could only watch and wish she could drift off to sleep.

He looked like a child in his sleep, his face at ease. His long hair in his face, nothing seemed to matter to him at this moment. He was cuddled in a blanket and he looked like his father had just tucked him in bed and all he needed was a toy bear to hold to complete the moment.

He didn't look like the kind of boy who would get involved in drugs. As a matter of fact, he was a straight A student all throughout middle school and high school. He had the opportunity to go to any college of his choice but he didn't take it. His father had been very disappointed in him but he kept supporting him by giving him all the money he could ever want. His father was the owner of several hotels and resorts across the country, and money always was available in lucrative amounts. His mother was hardly ever around and he never felt loved by either one of his parents.

Growing up with all the riches in the world but no love didn't complete him. He didn't have to think twice when he was first offered marijuana in the ninth grade. He became addicted to the slow, apathetic feeling marijuana gave him and soon found pleasure in cigarettes as well. He began drinking alcohol in the tenth grade and he began binge drinking. He wasn't an aggressive drinker or anything, he was calm and quiet. He could drink a lot and not feel a thing. He liked the numbing feeling of being drunk and blacking out. But all those drugs just slowed him down and he soon found pleasure and satisfaction in other drugs. It wasn't long until he tried acid and cocaine. He didn't show a liking to meth but one night, one of his friends brought along some crack and heroine. He said no to crack but was captivated by heroine.

As soon as it was injected in his veins, he was taken away. He was only seventeen when he first tried heroine and now at twenty-one, he hasn't stopped using it since.

Despite all of this, she couldn't help loving him, the pale boy with lost brown eyes and soft skin. His long hair that moved side to side and his soft smile that attracted her to him. She still could remember the first time she laid eyes on him…

**Flashback.**

Rachel found herself regretting coming along with her friend to some nightclub in downtown Gotham City. It was called Noir Club and it was this dark ballroom looking place, with many multicolored light hitting the dance floor. There were many people, all dressed in black with their eyes lined in black. The girls wore hardly any clothing and a lot of makeup and hairspray. The boys all had black hair and looked intoxicated, dancing in rhythm.

"Don't you love it?"Her friend, Lindsay cried.

She looked mystified, taken aback by this whole scene. She wore a small black dress, showing off her slim body and exposing much of her pale long legs and large breasts. Raven simply wore some dark, skinny jeans and a tight tank top with some black chucks. Lindsay described it as not appropriate for the club but she could care less.

"I suppose,"She said, carelessly.

"Your not thinking of him, right?" Her friend then sulked.

It had been a few weeks since Raven and Garfield had broken up and it had taken its toll on Raven. She sat at home crying and feeling worthless. She finally regained her composure a few days ago and Lindsay convinced her to come to her favorite night club.

She shook her head and quickly lied, "Of course not."

Her friend smiled and grabbed her hand, taking her to the bar and ordering two drinks. Raven had never had alcohol before, and cringed with her first sip.

"Gross,"Raven looked grossed out and her friend laughed.

"You're right, that stuff is too strong for you. Let's switch."

Lindsay's drink was a lot more sweet, the pleasing taste hiding all the trace of alcohol. She couldn't take her lips away from the straw and sipped the drink for a long time.

"It's yummy isn't it?"

"Yeah, I-"Raven was interrupted by these three boys that approached them.

"Linds baby, I didn't know you were coming tonight," The cute boy with long black hair that was put in a style that made it look big with hairspray. Lindsay called this big sexy hair.

All the boys were thin with long hair and pale skin, all dressed in dark slim jeans and dark T shirts with studded belts and chucks or Vans slip on shoes. The boy with the big hair had tattoos and his lip pierced and the boy next to him had tattoos and two lip rings on each side of his bottom lip. The first two boys looked the same with black hair with the exception that the one with the two lip piercings wore eyeliner.

The third boy that had long, sleek black hair and wore it straight had a small smile on his face, almost shy. He looked in Raven's eyes, quite deeply but she turned away, blushing. The two other boys saw the tender exchange and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Jared, nice to meet you," One of them said, shaking her hand.

"Hey, I'm Raven," She replied, shaking his hand.

"Hey Raven, I'm Alex and this is Chris," Alex shook her hand, and Chris gave her a hug.

This made Lindsay smile, and Raven blush.

They all talked for a while, then Lindsay and two of the boys went to the bar for drinks leaving Chris and her alone. They got to know each other, he told her about himself and his life. And she was captivated by him instantly, feeling a connection with him. He looked into her eyes a lot and smiled, he was so friendly and open. She realized that she hadn't talked to a boy in so long, after her and Garfield she hardly talked to anyone but Lindsay.

Hours went by fast, people started to head home and she didn't know where Lindsay was or Chris's friends.

"Where do you think they went?" She asked him, he smiled.

"They're probably fucking."

She looked at him, kind of appalled and he laughed, "They fuck a lot, Raven. Didn't you know that?"

"All three of them?" She was honestly surprised to find out.

He nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"What should we do?" She asked him.

"Come back to my place."

She thought for a second, then smiled, "Okay."

They drove to his apartment, and went inside, She sat on the couch as he put on some music and poured them some brandy.

He handed her a glass and sat next to her, "Thank you."

"Anytime. You know something Raven?"

"What?" She looked at him, and he was looking at her with such intensity.

"You're truly amazing, I haven't met someone like you before. You actually listen to me and understand, you're such a deep individual. I'm glad that my friends dragged me to that club. I'm glad I met you."

She was completely overwhelmed by his words and felt butterflies in her stomach, and a warm sensation. She smiled, "I'm glad Lindsay dragged me to that club too, I wouldn't have met you if she hadn't. And you're an amazing person, you're so different from any other guy out there. You're the kind of guy I've always wanted to meet."

He grinned, "Raven, I know this is too soon, but I just want you to know that I really like you."

"I like you too," She said, blushing as the words came out.

He smiled and leaned in to capture her lips in his. They kissed over and over again, their arms around each other tight. He felt her all over, touched her in places no one had before. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Raven, do you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do." She felt so happy and then he spoke again.

"Raven, you know I do drugs, right? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really do much of anything, but what do you do?"

He got up and brought over a kit. He opened it. It was her first time ever seeing heroine. She looked up at him, almost in shock.

"Heroine?"

He nodded, "Have you ever tried it?"

She shook her head, "Would you ever?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure…"

"Raven.. I'd love it if you would."

"I don't know…" She felt so pressured and looked distressed.

He took her hand, "It takes everything away, brings all sorts of pleasant feelings. It takes you up so high, and you feel invincible. It's such a beautiful feeling, Raven. I want you to feel that."

Just with the way he made it sound, she was won over and she then nodded her head.

In the next few minutes he had injected heroine in her veins. In the minutes that followed, she felt everything he said she would feel. And more. Much more.

She never felt so alive, so invincible.

He began to kiss her, and she felt so good and when he began to take off her clothes she felt free. And when she lost her virginity, she never had felt so complete.

She would have never known then that that night would make her spiral down to the reality of today, a place where she was not content.

**End of Flashback.**

She looked at him again, sound asleep, with tears streaming. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, this was too much. Too much.

**Hixson Boutique.**

"Robin?" She asked, and Kori nodded.

"What a turn of events, eh?" Allison said, smiling and Kori nodded, "I never thought the day would come when you two would speak again. Are you guys going to meet somewhere?"

She shrugged, "He said he would like to on the phone the other day, but I'm not sure..."

"And why not? Aren't you in love with him?" She said, beaming.

Kori looked at her, not amused, "Stop that. I'm not sure how I feel about him anymore. So much time has passed, we've both changed and I'm sure it won't be the same. We were kids back then, practically. We know nothing of love. Nothing at all."

Allison sighed, "I guess you have a point there. Then there's always Anthony."

"That there is, that there is."

Anthony was this boy Kori was constantly on and off again with, he was all she had after Robin. He was a musician, he captivated her with his talent and music. He was a nice guy with a good sense of humor and he loved her. At the same time though it was hard for him to stay committed to her on the road, even if he loved her. So that's how it worked, when he was on the road touring, they would break up and then when he was back in town, she was back in his arms.

It was pathetic she knew, but she was in love with him, in love with his affection, his words, his touch, his kisses. Everything, and no matter what he did or what happened, she felt strongly about him. Very similar to how she had felt with Robin and this was very confusing.

"Well, I think you should at least meet up and catch up with him, you know?" Allison said, hanging some clothes.

"Yeah, we agreed we'd meet," Kori replied, nodding her head as she folded some shirts.

"Really?!" Allison exclaimed, she looked very happy as she spoke, "I'm so excited for you! When are you guys meeting?"

"Today, I think. At some coffee shop downtown," She said and Allison grinned, "Oh my, go right ahead. C'mon just go, today's a slow day, I can cover for you."

Kori quickly began to shake her head, "But-"

"No but's about it missy, go!" Allison ushered her out of the store and Kori quickly grabbed her purse and coat, laughing, "Fine, I'll go."

As she walked down the parking lot to her car, she laughed to herself. She knew Allison wanted her to be with Robin. She had even met him once, before the Titans broke up. She adored his cute smile and pretty boy looks, she thought they were quite a match. At the time, Kori couldn't have agreed more. Things are different now, though and Kori wasn't sure what she felt for her former friend and lover. They weren't even official back then, they'd kiss in secrecy, sleep together but never went all the way, held hands when no one was looking. In reality, Robin never wanted to endanger her and didn't want her to get hurt, so he never did ask her out.

At times this tore her apart and brought tears to her eyes but she trusted his judgment and went along with him, played along with his game. She kissed him in the dark, he held her in his arm, and they whispered pretty words to each other. But she longed for the day she wouldn't have to hide what she felt, when she could be affectionate not only in private, not in the dark.

As she drove to the small coffee shop downtown, she listened to Straylight Run's song, Existentialism On Prom Night.

The song was soft, and made her feel all mellow inside, letting all those bad thoughts drift away to oblivion. Instead she followed along with the song, and sang the lyrics softly along with it. This let time also go by faster and she soon found herself parking in front of the coffee shop. She looked out the window.

It was raining lightly, and it was cold outside due to the late fall weather and rain. She sighed, and shut off the engine. She reached for her cell phone and dialed Robin's work number since he shuts his cell phone while he's at work. It was ringing for a while until a female answered on the other line, catching her by surprise.

"Hello?" The other girl said.

"Hello, is Robin there?" Kori asked, putting her hand on her cheek.

"Uh, well. May I ask who's calling?" She asked. Kori rolled her eyes, her questions were so unnecessary.

"It's Kori Anders, his friend," She said, almost impatiently.

"Oh... Well, wait one second." She heard whispers and the phone quickly pick up.

"Kori?" It was Robin and she smiled with relief. She almost thought that woman wouldn't give him the phone.

"Robin, hello."

"Hey Star," She bit her lip. She didn't like her old name and he insisted on calling her that, it just brought back memories of her past. Ones that she wasn't willing to face anymore.

"Robin.." She said, dissatisfied.

"Aw, sorry hun," She blushed at the word, her heart even skipped a beat, "I forget you don't like being referred to that anymore."

"Yeah," She said, looking down to her lap.

"So, are we going to have coffee today?" He asked, laughing a little as the words came out. She smiled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm right outside the coffee shop you told me about right now."

"Oh? Well then, I'll leave my office right now and go meet you. I should be there in about five minutes, I'm not far from there."

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She couldn't help but smile as she put her coat on and swung her purse over her shoulder as she exited her car and entered the cozy coffee shop. As soon as she entered, her nostrils were filled with the smell of coffee and baked goods, the smell was comforting and she sat on a small couch for two. She felt anxious, it's been so long since she last saw his face. She wondered if it would be awkward. She sighed, and waited.

**Robin's Office.**

"Where are you going?" She demanded, taping her foot and placing one hand on her hip. He groaned, as he sprayed cologne on himself and slipped his wallet in his pocket. He wore a black polo and dark slim jeans with black and white Nikes. He always wore casual wear, a look that made him look a lot younger than he really was. He could care less. She eyed him, as he sprayed the cologne.

"Why must you put on all that cologne? Who the fuck is she?" She demanded, raising her voice a little. He smirked, but had a look of annoyance on his face. He walked over to her and stood very close to her, his lips were only centimeters apart from hers. She swore that he would kiss her but he just grinned.

"Mine your own damn business, babe." He laughed when he saw the look on her face.

"What the hell, who is she?" She began to tremble in anger, color to her face.

"As I said before, it's none of your business. But if you insist, she's my long time friend who I am reconnecting with today. I haven't seen her in years."

"Well, she isn't better than me, I'm sure." Her over confidence was so aggravating and it pleased him most of the time to say otherwise, especially right now when it came down to Kori.

"Let me tell you something about Kori. She's a drop dead gorgeous girl with a killer body and super model looks. She has a heart of gold, and is very precious and dear to me. She was also-" It gave him great pleasure to say what he was about to say, "the love of my life, she was more than just my friend, my dear."

Her jaw dropped and he laughed, and walked out of the room. She followed him out and he could swear he could feel her anger.

"WHAT! I can't allow you to leave to see this woman! Let me come with you."

"You're not my goddamn mother."

His reply stunned her and she looked extremely angry, he could almost see tears in her eyes as she turned back, and stormed back into his office, "Fine fucking leave."

"With pleasure."

He couldn't help laughing as he got in his car, and began to drive. She acted as if she was his girlfriend. True, he would kiss her and mess around with her almost daily but that meant nothing to him, it was only for his physical satisfaction rather than for love. And he knew that every time she'd get on her knees for him and pleasured him, or every time she'd let him undress her, that she did it out of love. And every time they finished making love to one another, she thought he loved her because of the things he would say to her. He felt bad for using her, for using her for sex. He honestly felt bad, but she should know better.

He would never do that to someone he loved. His thoughts went over to Kori, and he thought about her. No, he would never do that to Kori, never. There was this one instance when they were kissing and it was getting heavy. His hands were in places she hadn't let anyone feel before and she was feeling him too, and she almost got on her knees. When he saw those two bright green eyes, the look of innocence on her face, he just couldn't let her do it. He just shook his head, and brought her back up, and kissed her again. He knew he would feel terrible. He never used her for sexual favors, everything he would do or say to her he would do it with the love he felt for her.

He wondered what she felt for him now, if that love still existed. He really hoped so, he really honestly did.

**Some mansion in Gotham City.**

In front of a large mansion was a black limo in the drive way with two lovers in the backseat. One of them happen to have been a well known man. His name was Garfield. He was a successful business man, who loved drinking wine and liked the finer things in life. He liked having a cigar in his mouth every now and then, and was a good looking bachelor who was sought after by many woman in the city. Women were falling at his feet, willing to do anything to be with him. He was a swinger, not ready to commit. There was a new woman every day in his bed, he liked it that way. No strings attached.

Not how it had been when he was with Raven. As much as it hurt, as much as he loved her, he knew he couldn't keep lying to her. He cheated several times, he kept it a secret until that day. It was a painful day, it was completely awful.

**Flashback.**

It was a cold night the night he decided to tell her the truth, he could still remember the look on her face as the words came out. They were in their apartment, their very small apartment with little furniture. Back then, he wasn't successful. He was lucky if he even got hired, and Rave overworked herself constantly. Working two shifts, she had no time. No time for him, that's why he found love in different places. It felt like the temperature in the room dropped when he started to speak and they were face to face, he felt himself getting pale.

"Raven.. I really need to talk to you."

"Make it quick, I have to run to the clinic, or else I could lose this job," she said, hurrying as she put on her uniform.

"Raven, it's serious."

She stopped and looked at him, "I'm listening, go on."

He bit his lip. _Brace yourself, _he thought.

"Raven, I have a confession to make. I haven't been faithful in this relationship in the past few months. And I can't go on like this, I think we should break up."

He would never forget the look in her eyes, it was as if she saw her whole world crashing in front of her. She paled, a look of despair on her face and tears immediately began to flow down her face.

"How could you?" She said, almost with no strength, "what did I do wrong, I did everything for you."

"It's not your fault, it's not about you. You just couldn't satisfy me anymore, I needed more than you were willing to offer, I'm sorry. I'm just done with this."

There was silence, he saw black energy releasing itself from Raven, it was her powers getting the best of her. He took a step back. Her eyes turned pitch black, and she looked directly at him.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, at the top of her lungs.

He quickly took the suitcase he had packed and walked out of her life forever. As he walked away, he could hear furniture being thrown against the wall, her desperate screams and cries.

But he didn't look back.

**End of Flashback.**

As he pressed his lips against hers, the smell of whiskey in her breath was overpowering. He didn't seem to mind, his hands going under her dress, her perfume filling his nostrils as he kissed her neck. Her moans of pleasure were loud, something that seemed to excite him.

Then there was a knock on the window next to him. He groaned and separated from her. She pulled her dress down and fixed her hair. He wiped the red lipstick off his face as he pulled the window down.

"Apologies sir, but I must put away the car."

"It's fine, we'll take this inside."

He got out of the car, and helped her out. He slapped her bum as she got out, she giggled as he did. She walked inside and he watched her do so. He grinned.

_This is the life for me_, he thought.

He chuckled and walked inside his two story house. He's had every piece of ass in the city in this house, and that's how he liked it.

**Coffee Shop.**

She took a sip of coffee and looked outside the window. The rain seemed to have picked up and it looked windy outside. She saw that there was a man outside the shop having a smoke. She examined him closely. He wore a black polo and a gray sweater with dark, skinny jeans and Nikes. He had jet black hair that he wore long and fair skin, he seemed young and had bright, blue eyes. When he finally turned all the way around facing the window she was looking out of, he put out his cigarette and came inside. She recognized him immediately.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she spoke, "Robin."

She got up, and he looked over to her. His face looked the same, but only older. A smile graced his pretty face and walked over to her. He embraced her, and she felt so warm. She hadn't felt his arms around her in such a long time.

"Kori."

His voice sounded a little deeper than before, but it was just as comforting as it has always been. He looked down at her face only to see her teary eyes. His smiled faded slightly, as he wiped her tears.

"I've really missed you," was all she could say.

He held her tight, "I have too."

They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes until they both sat down on the couch. The couch was a little small, so they were sitting very close together. She couldn't remember the last time they were this close.

"How is everything?" He asked, as he picked up his coffee and took a sip,

"A lot different," She said, looking down to her lap, "a lot lonelier."

His face looked sad as he said, "I know, it's been that way for me too."

There was along pause, and they only drank their coffee.

He examined her when she wasn't looking. She was just as gorgeous as before, a little taller and slimmer, her skin a glowing tan and eyes a bright green. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a black blouse with a redcoat over it, and white flats. She was pretty as always, elegant at simple sight.

"What do you do now?" She broke the silence, and he was glad she did.

"I'm a photographer now," He smiled.

"You are? I'm so glad, you're such a talented photographer,"

He chuckled, "Thank you, it's all because of you. You inspired me."  
A blush spread across her pretty face, "I knew you'd be good at it from the start. You have a good eye for what is aesthetic."

It was true, he had a taste for beauty. He always had. A perfect reason as to why he fell so head over heels with Kori, she was just so visually stunning. He hadn't met someone like that ever.

"That's true. And what do you do?"

"I work at this clothing boutique."

"That does not surprise me at all," He laughed, and she grinned.

" Why do you say that?"

"Just look at you, you're absolutely trendy and dress so well," He said, making her blush.

"I try," She said, simply and smiled.

"Do you have any friends?"

She nodded, drinking her coffee, "I have one main best friend. Allison, remember?"

He thought about it, and then remembered the pretty blonde with ocean blue eyes and fair skin. She was the one who got Kori so into fashion, he remembered.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that really nice girl."

She smiled, "Yes, it's basically only her and Anthony."

She bit her lip. _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned him_, she thought.

"Anthony?" He raised an eyebrow as he said his name.

"Yes," she said, "he's this twenty- one year old guy I know who's a musician. He plays and sings very well, he's also a wonderful lyricist. He's really nice, too"

He smiled uncomfortably, "Did you two date?"

Her face turned red, and she didn't know what to say. He took notice of this and chuckled.

"You really don't have to answer, its okay."

"It's fine," she said, "we're constantly on and off."

"Oh? Why is that?"

She shrugged, "We've always been that way. He can't stay committed when he's on the road, so we get together every time he comes back which never is a lot. He hasn't been in town for a while now."

He shook his head, "That's so dumb, you shouldn't conform with that. You deserve so much more."

It's as if he was saying, _you deserve me. _And she shrugged again, "I've grown accustomed to it. I really like him, I guess so I put up with it."

"You know something, Kori? People get the love they think they deserve."

His statement caught her by surprise and she looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, you as a person deserve so much more," He said, "You're a beautiful person, Kori and I don't think you should put up with this."

He placed his hand on hers and she felt all fuzzy inside, and laid her head on his shoulder. He smelled of nice cologne and a little bit of cigarettes.

"Thank you, Robin," she whispered, "I believe you're a beautiful person as well."

He smiled and said, "Thanks. I hope you haven't forgotten something, Kori."

She looked up at him, in curiosity.

"What is it?"

" I hope you remember that I think the world of you."

She felt warm all over, butterflies in her stomach. He had such a strong effect on her, she felt herself beginning to fall for him all over again. She rest her head on his shoulder again, and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. They remained that way for what seemed like forever.

**A Small Apartment in Jump City.**

He entered his apartment, wet from all the rain and tired from work. His promotion was a lot harder than he thought but he would have to deal with it in order to supply his family. He removed his shoes and his coat.

"Janet?" he called.

His wife walked out of their room over to greet him and kissed him gently.

"I'm glad you're home again," she said, embracing him.

"Me too."

She walked in the kitchen to prepare him something to eat and as she cooked, he sat on the chair at their dinner table and told her of how his new job was.

"A lot of paper work and reading. A lot of numbers and letters, it's kind of ridiculous."

She smiled as she placed a plate of hot food in front him and sat next to him, " I know you can do it, Victor."

He nodded, smiling and began to eat his dinner. They ate a quiet dinner and he picked up their dishes and washed them. When he was drying his hands after washing them, his wife had a look of distress on her face.  
"Victor," her faced paled and she looked weak, "my water just broke."

"That isn't possible, is it? You have two months left." She began to cry, feeling pained and he went in their room and grabbed their coats and slipped his shoes back on. Grabbing his keys, he helped her put on her coat and walked her down to the car.

He couldn't believe what was happening. His son was about to be born. He felt overwhelmed as he drove to the emergency room and brought his young wife in. The doctors quickly took her away and he sat nervously in the waiting room.

All he hoped for is for his wife and child to be okay. That's all he wanted.

**Coffee Shop. **

They were outside, by their cars. He smoked another cigarette and she stood next to him, hearing him inhale and exhale. She watched the clouds of smoke reach the air and disappear. They were silent until he put his cigarette out. He reached for her hand, and smiled.

"I loved seeing you again, it was very nice." he said, and she smiled.

"It was lovely, you're still the same Robin."

"And you're the same, as well Kori..." He faced her, and brought his face close, his lips close to hers. She anticipated his kiss, he almost leaned in to capture her lips in his until his phone went off. He bit his lip.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," She said, disappointed, "I have to go anyway."

"Oh," He sounded upset, "I have to go to, that was my boss."

"Oh, well I'll let you go now. It was nice seeing you again, we must do this again."

He nodded his head, "I'll give you a call tomorrow."

He embraced her again, and held her tight. He looked down at her, and she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his cheek, tenderly. He smiled softly. He put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her gently on the forehead. She had a small smile on her face, a blush across her cheeks. He felt warm inside and almost complete again.

"Goodbye, Robin. Have a good night," She said, warmly.

"You too, bye Kori." He began walking to his car and then stopped and looked back at her. She was watching him walk away and their eyes met.

"I love you, Kori."

Her heart nearly stopped, she didn't expect this. She was at a shock and couldn't control her mouth when she said, "I love you too, Robin."

He grinned and got in his car, then drove away. She watched him drive off, and then sighed as she got in her car. Why had he said that? Did he know what he did to her? She felt puzzled as she drove to her home. As she walked up the steps to her apartment and as she was unlocking the door, she was surprised by a dark shadow.

"Why, hello Kori."

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was...

**End of Chapter One. **

**Author's Note. **

Thank you all for reading Chapter Two. I hope the stronger content wasn't too alarming or overwhelming for any of you and that you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the amount of time it took to write this chapter, I hope that the next chapter could be up by next week or so. As before, all I ask you is for you to review.

With love,

-Aesthetic Wonderland.™

P.S You should all also listen to Straylight Run, they're a very nice band with touching songs.

**Next Chapter. **

"A Gentleman Caller."

In the next chapter, someone from Kori's past comes and causes a stir of things. Kori is left confused, and her feelings all up in the air. She must make a choice that will end up being the hardest decision she's ever made…

**Review.**


End file.
